This invention relates in general to mounting structures for disk drives and similar devices and, more particularly, to structures which retain such disk drives and devices in position.
Disk drives are generally mounted via a pair of plastic rails which are screwed into the opposed side surfaces of the metallic cases of such drives. The rails ride in respective metal channels which are attached to the computer housing. After the drives are mounted on these channels, the drives are often held in place by clamps that are screwed to the housing frame as is the case with the IBM Personal Computer AT.
Unfortunately, in such an arrangement the computer housing must be removed before the disk drives can be removed. This can take an amount of time which may be unacceptable to some users. Moreover, the removal of the above described clamps may also take a significant amount of time.